


Home

by pink_vnr



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_vnr/pseuds/pink_vnr
Summary: A rainy day at home with Bobby, post-villa.Used my MC's name, will probably post more if anyone is interested!





	Home

"Bobby, are you still asleep?" 

"Hmmm?" He grumbled softly, sleepily snaking his arm around Ivy's torso before promptly falling back into quiet snores. 

"Hun, nap time is over, we should probably get up now..." Ivy murmured, placing her hand gently on his shoulder to shake him awake. It was around 7:00 pm in Glasgow, and the pair had been asleep for nearly two hours. Napping generally wasn't either or their styles, but it had been a long two days after finally reuniting after the villa. Bobby had whisked her straight from the airport to his parents' place to finally meet in person for the first time. As excited as she was for the big "meet the parents" moment, not being able to be alone with him beforehand was borderline excruciating. His puppy-like excitement of bringing you to his childhood home was too adorable to be annoyed at however, and it did end up being a lovely evening, full of laughs and adorable baby photos. Once they returned home to Bobby's place (or "our place now, lass" as he would say) they'd spent virtually the entire time switching from unpacking Ivy's things, to truly enjoying the freedom and privacy of a bedroom with only one bed in it... hence the napping.

Looking down at Bobby's peaceful face, his hair sticking every which way, lips slightly parted, Ivy couldn't bear to wake him. Instead, an idea popped into her head of waking him up with a romantic dinner, maybe suprising him by unpacking a bit of lingerie... She very carefully lifted his arm and tip toed out of bed and towards the kitchen. 

"Babe? Where ya off to?" Bobby called out, his voice still thick with sleep.

Busted.

"Nowhere, hun! I was just about to make us some dinner." 'So much for surprises' Ivy thinks, chuckling quietly to herself. 

Bobby wandered out of the bedroom yawning, still clearly a bit out of it. A cheeky smirk lights up his sleepy features as he sees Ivy peering into the fridge in just one of his button up shirts. "Yeah, about that lass..."

"Bobby! Where is all your food?!" She whined. The fridge was basically empty other than a few baked goods and a bottle of wine. He sneaks up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"I was gonna do the shopping right before you came, but I thought maybe it would be sweet if we went and did it together... maybe relive that cheeky kiss we had in the market...?" He mumbled into Ivy's hair. He was being truthful about the shopping thing, though he had intended to mention it a bit sooner. To his credit, it was hard to focus on dinner when he had the woman of his dreams naked in his bed for most of the day. 

"Well it's a bit late tonight now, isn't it?" Ivy pouted at him. "Should we get takeaway or something? I'm starving." 

"Yeah of course babe... I feel bad now, I didn't mean to leave you hungry. Are you mad at me? I'm such a rotten boyfriend, out of the villa and out with the romance..." Bobby mimicked his girlfriends pouting face and to his relief, her expression immediately softened at his jokes.

"No of course not, I could never be mad at you. I was just a little 'hangry' I suppose."

"Well either way I'll make it up to you... just let me get dressed and I'll grab you something to eat, okay?" He murmured, rubbing circles on her hip bones with his thumbs. "I could run you a bath for when I'm gone... I won't be long, there's a place not too far from here that I think you'd like...hmmm?" 

The way Ivy had started leaning into his touch was nearly answer enough, but then she nodded. "How did I get so lucky?" 

"Good question, I am perfect really." Bobby said with a wink. "Kidding, kidding! Pour yourself a glass of wine, I'll start running your bath, and I'll be back before you know it." He kissed her quickly on the mouth before hopping into action, first dashing to the bedroom and throwing on the clothes that were strewn haphazardly across the floor, and then to the bathroom. He was smiling to himself as he turned on the tap, testing the water with his hand. There was nothing that made him happier than seeing Ivy happy, and little romantic gestures like this would have her beaming at him for hours. Even if she didn't, it wouldn't matter to Bobby, he felt like a teenager in love again, giddy and excited. "Water is running babe," he said as he walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a jacket and throwing it over his shoulders.

Ivy was smiling down into her glass of wine. "Thank you hun, now don't be gone long, okay?" She says, reaching over and tugging Bobby towards her by his jacket collar.

"'Course not, lass. I'll see you soon." Bobby smiled, kissing her lightly on the lips, then heading out the door into the rain with a wink. 

-

"Ivy! I'm home!" 

Ivy was in bliss, up to her neck in bubbles with a glass of wine. Bobby hadn't been gone long, but she imagined he probably would've expected her to be out by then. To her credit, she had tried to get out of the bath a few times, but the water was too warm and welcoming, especially compared to the dreary weather outside. She'd even found a few candles laying around the flat and set them up around the bathtub. 

"Still in the bath, babe!" 

The door creaks open and Bobby pops his head in, hair wet from the rain and a cheeky grin on his face. "Well hello, gorgeous..." He doesn't even bother to try and hide his gaze darting up and down Ivy's naked body. Before Ivy can even get a word out, he peels off his rain spattered shirt and tosses it to the floor, making quick work of his belt as well. 

"Bobby, I-" Ivy's eyes trail down his body, breath hitching in her throat before she could finish her sentence. He was just so perfect, even after being around him half naked nearly all day every day, she couldn't help but stare.

Before Ivy can finish, Bobby had shed the rest of his clothes and lowered himself into the bath, smiling from ear to ear. The bath was a bit too small for the both of them, so he sat with his knees pressed up to his chest. "C'mere love, I know a way we can both fit..." He smirked, beckoning her over. 

Ivy smiled to herself , sighing happily. Every time he touched her, her hair almost stood on end... it was like she was on fire. Wordlessly, she turned her back and pressed into his chest, sitting in between his toned legs. She felt his length hardening against her tail bone as he reached his hands around her torso, softly grazing her breasts before wrapping his arms right beneath them. His breath was hot in her ear, and she could feel his lips turn up into a smirk against the back of her neck. 

"What about dinner?" She asked, slightly breathlessly, tilting her head up to place a few kisses on the underside of his jaw. 

"Mmm... we've gotten this far without it, I'm sure we can wait a bit longer..." Bobby felt himself almost itching from the urge to grab desperately at her, but he restrained himself, settling for gently stroking along her rib cage, inching down towards her stomach. It was rather hard to play coy when his arousal was clearly apparent up against her back. "This is really nice Ivy, I know I've said it so many times, but I can't believe how I am to have you... when I walked into the villa I didn't think I'd be leaving with the most beautiful woman in the entire world." 

"Oh Bobby, you absolute sap," Ivy joked, the water slightly splashing them both as she playfully claps his knee, trying to hide the blush rising in her cheeks and her heart rate rising. "But you're right... there is no where else on earth I'd rather be than here with you.. I adore you. I love you." 

With that, the flood gates open. The water sloshes across the bath and splashes onto the bathroom floor, snuffing the light out of the one of the candles on the floor. Bobby tangles his hands into Ivy's hair as she straddles his lap, their lips touching frantically, urgently. His other hand cups her ass, lifting her slightly out of the water. 

"Ivy..." He breathes, pulling briefly away from her mouth and resting his head in the crook of her neck. He runs his hands up and down her body, slick from the bath water and bubbles "Lass... should we..." 

She crashes her lips onto his again, taking him in her hands and softly stroking. Bobby inhales sharply, digging his fingers into her hips.

"Alright, time to go." Bobby gently lifts Ivy off of his lap and hops out of the bath. Immediately, a look of frustration comes across her face

"Bobby!"

"Don't worry love, you gotta be patient... come here." Bobby bites his lip, watching his girlfriend emerge from the bath, trying to be patient himself. Realistically, they could have stayed there in the bath, kissing, touching, until the water went cold, but he couldn't manage it. He just had to have her. The second her feet hit the bathroom floor, he scooped her up into his arms to carry her to the bedroom, but as she started placing hot kisses along his collarbone, he decided the bathroom counter would make do.

"What about patience, Bobby?" Ivy teased, biting her lip, as he sank nearly to his knees in front of her.

"I am patient, lass... to an extent." He flashed her a grin, glancing in between her legs and sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth. "Can I taste you?" He nipped lightly at her inner thigh, looking up with a mischievous sparkle in his eye. 

"Mmhmm..." Ivy whines, a wave of heat rolling down her body to in between her thighs. Her legs tense up, anticipating Bobby's touch, and he wastes no time, placing his mouth right where she needs it. His eyes flick up, watching her writhe and moan as he moved his tongue rhythmically against her clit, slowly at first, until her moans grow almost tortured, then faster, dipping a finger into her core at the same pace. 

"Bobby... Bobby... just fuck me..." Ivy moaned, her legs beginning to tremor. Without missing a stroke of his fingers, Bobby stands up, aligning his cock to her entrance, pressing in just enough to elicit a few quick moans. 

He smirks, catching her lips on his and hooking his arms under her knees, throwing her legs around his hips. "Anything for you, princess..." His smile falters slightly as he pushes slowly into her, falling instead into a half concentrated yet blissful expression. Coming undone at her hands was so easy. She gripped his upper arms tightly, nails leaving light marks along his biceps. 

"You feel good baby," she murmured against his neck. That was all the encouragement he needed to speed up his thrusts, causing Ivy to cry out. The mirror they were pressed up against was completely fogged up except for the impressions of Ivy's back and Bobby's hands

"Ivy... fuck, I love you so much..." Bobby groaned, kissing her urgently, reaching in between her legs to gently circle her bundle of nerves. Ivy's hips buck upwards against his touch, and her nails rake harshly down his arm, causing Bobby to inhale sharply, partially in pain, but mostly in pleasure. 

"Bobby I'm gonna cum..." 

He wanted to restrain himself but he could feel his own release rising as well. Ivy could feel it as well, the way his thrusts were becoming more erratic and frantic, but she reached her orgasm first, the euphoria making her melt beneath him, crying out his name and seeing spots.

Feeling her walls constrict and throb against him, only a few moments later Bobby came as well, spilling into her, thrusting in and out gingerly a few more times before finally pulling out. His chest heaved, and he pulled Ivy's naked, sweaty body against his own, kissing her temple. "You are such an angel, you know that right?" 

Ivy giggled in between deep breaths, nuzzling up against his shoulder. "No, you..."

"Now... we should probably finally have some dinner, yeah?" 

Ivy laughed, gingerly hopping off the bathroom counter and kissing Bobby's cheek, staring at him in wonder for a second, he didn't waste a second before wrapping an arm around her waist. Every moment was precious, but certain things made her stop to appreciate how lucky she was to have found this boy, the love of her life. "Yes, we probably should... I love you, Bobby."

"I love you too, Lass."


End file.
